Watson High School
by The Mel Runner
Summary: Crossover rassemblant les personnages de Dreamworks et Disney, ainsi que quelques OC présents dans mes autres histoires. Il y a aussi des personnages d'autres mondes, notamment de séries pour enfants telles que "Kally's Mashup" car certains persos me plaisent.


**Hello ! Voici un autre Crossover**

 **Il rassemble les personnages de Disney et Dreamworks, ainsi que quelques OC présents dans mes autres histoires...**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était le premier jour de cours. Et, comme d'habitude, Erika était en retard. Que ce soit une rentrée ni changeait pas grand chose, elle arrivait toujours à son arrêt de bus quelques minutes avant le passage de celui-ci. Ce qui était parfois assez embêtant, notamment les jours de neige ou de pluie.

Elle descendit à la va-vite les dernières marches des escaliers, son pull dans une main et son mascara dans l'autre. Son chien en profita pour passer devant elle, avec l'une de ses baskets dans la bouche.

Erika s'enferma dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée et enfila son haut, avant de se brosser les dents et de se maquiller.

"Zut, zut" marmonnait la jeune femme. "Zut, zut, zut..."

"Erika ! Ton bus passe dans cinq minutes !" hurla la voix de sa tante derrière la porte.

"Zut, zut et encore plus zut !"

La jeune femme attrapa ses boucles d'oreilles et les fourra dans sa poche, avant de courir dans le salon attraper son bonnet et ses chaussures.

Elle enfila le tout et s'assit par terre pour se débattre avec sa basket (qu'elle avait récupérée dans le tapis de son chien, avec force de "bon dieu de chaussure", "Newt, tu exagère" et de "je vais arracher cette saleté de semelle". Erika se releva et se saisit de son sac, avant de s'élancer vers la porte d'entrée.

"A plus, tante Cass !" cria-t-elle à la cantonade.

"Attends ! Oublie pas que je suis pas là toute la semaine ! Donc pas de bêtises !" fit une voix dans la cuisine.

Erika fit demi-tour et colla une bise sur la joue de sa tante, une femme menue avec des cheveux auburn très courts.

"Bisous !"

Glissant son portable dans la poche de son jean, la lycéenne courut tout le long de la rue pour ne pas rater son bus. Elle avait encore un peu de temps, mais le bus pouvait être en avance.

Appuyée contre le panneau d'arrêt, une jeune femme la regardait, amusée. C'était la routine habituelle, en fait.

Arrivée devant son amie, Erika posa les mains sur ses cuisses et respira, dans l'espoir de reprendre son souffle. Peine perdue !

"Surtout... Surtout, tu... tu te tais !" marmonna-t-elle à son amie, qui riait de bon cœur.

"C'est tellement marrant de te voir tous les matins courir pour attraper le bus !" fit Mérida en riant. "Au moins, avec toi, même le dernier des déprimés pourrait retrouver la joie de vivre !"

Erika tira la langue à son amie et sourit, avant de se redresser.

Aujourd'hui, les deux jeunes femmes rentraient à Watson High School, avec bon nombre de leurs amis. C'était un campus-lycée-université, qui rassemblait parmi les meilleurs élèves de l'Etat. Erika se demandait bien comment elle avait fait pour être sélectionnée, d'ailleurs.

"Tu aurais put faire un effort pour t'habiller un peu mieux, non ?" fit une voix courroucée dans leur dos. "Un sac en toile de jute serait presque plus adapté !"

Se retournant, la brune et la rousse découvrirent une petite blonde avec une tresse qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles, vêtue d'un haut violet et d'une jupe plissée noire. Comparée à elle, Mérida n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'aller au lycée.

La rousse portait un jean noir déchiré, un pull à capuche rouge sang qui aurait dut avoir des manches mais que la jeune femme avait manifestement arrachées. Elle avait son casque audio autour du cou et ses grosses bottes noires.

"Tu me déçois beaucoup" sermonna Raiponce à l'adresse de Mérida, posant sa main sur sa hanche et pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle. "J'attendais mieux de ta part pour une rentrée !"

"Et tu voulais que je vienne comment ?" demanda Mérida. "Tailleur, talons et chignon en mode cul-pincé ?"

"Non, mais il fallait au moins..."

Les remontrances durèrent encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à l'arrivée de deux autres filles, l'une blond platine aux yeux bleus glacés, et l'autre aux cheveux châtains tirant sur le roux rassemblés en deux tresses, avec des yeux bleus plus gais.

Elle saluèrent les trois autres, Raiponce recommençant une nouvelle fois à remonter les bretelles de Mérida, et Erika soupirant de désespoir.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" interrogea Anna.

"Il se passe que mademoiselle Corona ici-présente n'aime pas la façon dont je suis habillée !" s'indigna Mérida. "Non mais je vous jure !"

"Quoi de neuf, pour changer ? Ça fait super longtemps qu'on s'est pas vues !" s'exclama Erika. "Vous avez fait quoi pendant vos vacances ?"

"La plage avec Punz', du shopping" répondit Elsa. "Et j'en passe et des meilleures. Et toi, quoi de neuf ?"

Les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent car le combat avait repris entre Mérida et Raiponce, toutefois Anna s'était jointe à la joute.

Elsa et Anna étaient les cousines de Raiponce. Elles vivaient chez les Corona depuis la mort de leurs parents, Agdar et Idun, cinq ans plus tôt, dans un accident de voiture. Mérida, elle, avait trois petits frères, des triplés, tous aussi roux qu'elle, et très énervants. Il y avait Hamish, Hubbert et Haris. Les parents de la rousse, Elinor et Fergus Dunbroch, était tous deux très différents. Fergus était un homme imposant, avec une barbe et une moustache, très jovial et sympathique. Sa femme, elle, était froide, distante et extrêmement à cheval sur les bonnes manières. Quand à Erika, elle vivait avec sa tante, Cass Ice, car sa mère était décédée dans le même accident de voiture que les parents d'Elsa et Anna, et son père, qui était un soldat de l'armée de terre, s'était fait tuer en Afghanistan, la veille de son départ pour rentrer chez lui.

"Rien du tout. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas une vie très passionnante, ces temps-ci !" répondit Erika.

Elsa sourit et le bus arriva enfin, mettant momentanément fin à la joute verbale.

Les cinq filles entrèrent dans le véhicule et s'assirent tout au fond, où une jeune femme brune les attendait, un livre à la main.

"Julie !" s'écria Mérida. "T'es là !"

"Non, non. Je suis actuellement dans mon livre, vois-tu !" répliqua l'intéressée en riant.

"Tu lis quoi ?" demanda Raiponce.

"Harry Potter et l'enfant Maudit" répondit Julie. "C'est la deuxième fois !"

Erika appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre et regarda le paysage défiler derrière le carreau. Elle était stressée quand à son entrée dans son lycée. Mais bon, elle avait la chance d'être avec ses cinq meilleures amies.

"Bon, j'espère au moins qu'il y aura des garçons pas mal dans notre classe !" s'écria Anna.

"Si on est toutes dans la même, grosse maligne !" se moqua Mérida.

"Ouais, ça tiendrai du miracle !" renchérit Elsa.

"N'empêche que ce serait super !" approuva Julie.

Le trajet fut cours, pour le plus grand stress des adolescentes. Elles descendirent du bus juste devant le campus. Là, elles se sentirent minuscules face à leur nouvelle école.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour ce premier chapitre ! La suite sera postée dans pas longtemps**

 **Gros bisous !**

 _Mel_


End file.
